1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a method to produce an object. The present invention particularly relates to a display device or a semiconductor device, and further relates to an electronic device including the display device in a display portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are used for many kinds of electronic devices such as a mobile telephone, a television receiver, or the like, and many researches are done for further improving the quality.
While advantage of a liquid crystal display device is small size, light weight, and low power consumption compared to a CRT (cathode-ray tube), the problem of the liquid crystal display device is the narrow viewing angle. In recent years, many researches about a multi domain method, that is, an alignment division method are made for improving characteristics of viewing angle. For example, an MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment) mode which is combination of a VA (vertical alignment) mode and a multi-domain mode, a PVA (patterned vertical alignment) mode, and the like can be given.
In addition, researches are made in which one pixel is divided into a plurality of subpixels and the alignment state of liquid crystal in each subpixel is made different so as to improve the viewing angle characteristics (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-276582).